The Seven Year Gap
by SnowKawasagi
Summary: Fairy Tail was gone for seven years. We tried our best to keep up our Guild's reputation. If it wasn't for him. We'd probably be disbanded by now. This is the story of Snow Kawasagi.
1. Chapter 1: Fairy Tail

**Chapter 1: Fairy Tail **

For once in this strange world, I feel at ease. All the tension I felt in the beggining has all but faded. I can't really say why this astonishing feeling has washed over me. Perhaps it is because I have friends. They all seem to be nice individuals. They also have powers of their own. They told me about 10% of this world's population can use magic. Each of my friends had their own type of magic.

The loudest of the group Natsu a boy around 18 with salmon colored hair, had a bizarre type of fire magic. He told me he was a Dragonslayer. His magic gave his body the properties of a fire dragon. The oldest of the group Erza, a girl of 19 who always wore armor and had a brilliant crimson hair, had magic that changed her armor and weapons. She said it was called Re-quip: The Knight. The youngest of the group was Lucy, a pretty girl with beautiful blonde hair, had Celestial Spirit magic. Her magic allowed her to make contracts with spirits and have them fight for her. The last was Gray, a boy with onyx colored eyes and even darker hair. He used Ice-Make magic. This magic allowed him to create various weapons and shapes out of ice.

Then there was the actual youngest, a cat named Happy. Strange thing about this cat was that it talked. No one seemed to question it, so I didn't either. He was Natsu's bestfriend. The cat was able to fly with the use of his Aera ability.

I met them all a few weeks ago and noticed that they all had the same symbol somewhere on their body, even the cat had it. They were in a guild, and not just any guild. The most famous, Strongest and most rambuctious guild in the whole country. Fairy Tail. They always asked me if I wanted to join, but I never accepted. I wasn't sure I was ready to meet more people. Since I lost my memory, things have been rough. After weeks of meeting them at a nearby cafe I finally decided to take them up on their offer. They were excited that I wanted to join their guild.

I was still nervous about it when we reached the large building. As we entered the large double doors I saw a bunch of people drinking and conversing with one another. At first glance it seemed like a calm guild. Until Natsu and Gray got in and started a bar fight with some of the members. Now I can see where they get their notorious reputation from.

They all seemed to settle down when this giant of a man, with his booming voice, shouted for them to calm down. I was terrified at the giant until he began to shrink. At his normal height he was barely above 3 feet tops. Still I wouldn't want to challenge him to a fight.

The midgit man and a beautiful girl came walking towards us. Us as in Erza, Lucy, Happy, and myself, since Natsu and Gray were caught up in the bar fight just recently. The short introduced himself as the master of the guild. I was caught off guard with that. His name was Makarov Dreyer. He asked if i was interested in joining his guild. I took some time debating, but finally said yes.

The girl accompanying him was the barmaid and fellow member. She and I had the same matching white hair. Just like her younger brother Elfman and her sister Lisanna. She asked me where i would like my guild symbol. After some thought i decided to put it below my abdominals. When she released the stamp, a large purple Fairy Tail symboy was in it's place.

She also made me fill out a membership card. The card asked basic info on me. My name, magic, age, likes, and dislikes. So i quickly filled it out.

Name: Snow Kawasagi  
Magic: Darkness magic  
Age: 17  
Likes: Peace and Quiet  
Dislikes: Noisy people

After everything got sorted out, I was asked where I was living. This question made me a bit nervous. They all looked at me curiously. By this time Natsu and Gray had came back to us. I told them the truth, I was homeless. I was embarrassed, expecting them to laugh at me. But they did something that shocked me. The master hugged me. Of course he used his magic to grow a few feet. One by one they all joined in. The master talked to Natsu and Gray in private for a bit. When they came back the two boys were smiling.

Master asked them if it'd be alright if I stay with one of them. I didn't expect them to be this nice. So after getting everything else situated, me, Natsu, Happy, and Gray began walking towards their houses. We got to Natsu and Happy's house first. The outside wasn't much of a good sight, but the inside was even worse. I decided it'd be best not to stay there. So, it was decided that I'd be staying with Gray.

After the two boys argued and fought for a bit, we left. After a quick walk we arrived at Gray's small house. It was surprisingly clean. And also very cold.

"Sorry about the cold, being an ice wizard I love the cold." After some time and a warmer shirt, the room became more tolerable. For some reason, I never noticed that Gray had a strange habit. I didn't know why I never noticed it. He had a strange habit of removing his clothes. By the time we were having dinner, he was already in just his shorts.

"Hey Gray, why are you in just shorts? Weren't you just fully clothed?" I had to look away. For some reason I was blushing. "So uh how long have you been in Fairy Tail?" I tried changing the subject as soon as possible.

It shocked me to know how long he was in the guild for. "I joined when I was about 7 years old. Out of the team I was the 1st member. Then came Erza. When she joined, still wearing armor, I always tried fighting her. I never won, not even once. It's silly to think about it now."

"Then, Natsu joined. And boy did I hate his guts. Everyday we'd fight over the dumbest things." He seemed to be lost in thought for a while. His facial features were strong and defined.

He recollected his thoughts and gathered the dishes that needed to be washed. "The couch in the living room pulls out into a bed. Tomorrow we'll see about getting you a job. I'll accompany you since master probably won't let you go alone on your first job. Get some sleep. Good night." With that, he went to his room to sleep. After I pulled out the bed I started undressing.

Gray came back into the living once i took my shirt off. His eyes went down to my chest. More specifically, the large scar I had on my chest. He looked as if he wanted to ask about the scar, so I answered before he got the chance to ask. "Demon attack." He nodded and walked into the kitchen for some water.

I quickly changed into my night wear and fell asleep fast. The morning came too early. When I awoke, the small place was eeriely quiet. I folded up the blankets and put the bed back into a couch. When i was done I heard the front door open and close.

Gray walked in the living room with sports gear on. "I take morning runs before I head out to the guild. Care to workout with me for a bit before breakfast?" I nodded and followed him outside to start some small excercises.

After an hour of tougher excercises than I'd imangined, we ate breakfast then got ready. Gray allowed me to shower 1st. When we got to the guild, master apporved me to take missions. Gray showed me where the request board was and picked out a job that seemed easy enough.

He handed the request to Mirajane, the bar maid. She looked it over for a few seconds. "Good luck Snow." She told me with a smile. As we were about to leave, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy walked in the guild. Natsu and Gray had small fight before Erza came up and knocked them both out in one hit. 'Scary girl' I thought to myself, hoping she couldn't read minds.

After the small incident, we were off. Gray and I barely caught the train. The job was to help a small town with a small band of mages causing mayhem. The reward was 20,000 jewels.

We got to town and met with the client. He gave us good info about the mages who were causing the trouble. He ran a nearby inn and let us stay for free. We went to the room and began reviewing the info that the manager gave us.

"Alright, so there's 4 mages altogether. There's a fire mage, a wind mage, and a earth mage. Those are the grunts essentially. However we have no info on their leader. I think it's safe to assume he'll be using stronger magic than the rest." We waitied for night to go out and search the area. We circled the whole town at least twice before anything happened

We saw three mages matching the descriptions of the criminals. They ran into a small store, so we followed suit. When we got to the entrance, we saw two of the mages holding the clerk and customers hostage. The third was stealing money form the cash register.

We timed our entrance perfectly so the mages would be most off guard.  
**"Ice-Make: Lance"**  
**"Dark Blitz" **

Our attacks hit them straight on. They quickly got their posture back and began an assult of thier own.  
**"Roaring Flame"**  
**"Mud Bomb"**  
**"Air Blast"**

Gray dodged the attacks with relative ease, while I only dodged the air mage. Gray ran up to the fire mage and punched him with an ice engulfed fist. He was out for good. The wind mage was aiming for Gray while his back was turned.  
**"Dark Nightmare"**  
He flew back into a soda machine. I ran up and kicked him before he could get back up.

The sand mage, being outnumbered and out powered, ran screaming that his master was gonna hear about what happened. After we tied the two unconscious mages, we sent them to the jail house. We were heading back to our hotel when we heard a booming laugh. The hotel dissapeared as it were never there. We turned around to see a tall man standing straight. Behind him was the sand mage from earlier.

"My master is really strong. You guys won't defeat him so easy." The sand mage laughed. I couldn't stand him any longer, so I raised my hand and sent a ball of darkness straight to his chest. "Hmm, I never knew legal mages were so heartless."

"Well, I'm new. So I don't really care about that. As long as the mission is completed." Gray and I charged the master of the dark mages. Our punches landed, but we realized it was only a illusion.

"Illusion magic. Figured he'd be using uncommon magic." Every time we tried attacking, the man would use his magic to confuse us while he got behind us and attacked us himself. 10 minutes went by without any luck. "Enough of this!" Gray yelled. He put his hands on the floor and froze the ground. The illusion mage was stuck to the floor. I charged up a special move to attack him with.  
**"Absolute Darkness"**

We took the unconscious dark master to the jail along with his still unconscious comrade. After we dropped the duo off, we reported to our client. "Wow. Finished already? As to be expected of Fairy Tail. Here's your reward. Your dismissed. I'll definately be requesting your guys' help again. Take care." The man gave us our reward and we split the reward 50/50.

We were off to the guild and barely caught the train. "When we get back I won't be able to take missions with you for a while. The S-Class exams are coming up soon. So I gotta start training harder than ever. I just know Natsu's getting picked and I can't have him be S-Class before me."

I could sense the rivalrly between them. But I knew it was more than that. They were bestfriends, even if neither of them admit it. They cared for eachother as brothers. I could only hope I'd find something I could form such a bond with.

The next couple of weeks were so busy. All but a select few mages were taking job after job. I noticed that Erza, Mira, and the guy who just arrived, Gildarts haven't taken any job.

"Master, why aren't they taking any jobs? I thought everyone was preparing for the S-Class exams?"  
"Those 3 are already S-Class. They're going to be helping me host the exams this year. Wish us good luck Snow. I know your new here, but while we're gone, can you help keep this place in line for me?"  
"They're already that strong? No wonder Erza's so scary. And sure master I'll do what i can. Who are the contestants this year?"  
"You'll find out tomorrow."

Sure enough, the next day when Gray and I arrived, everyone was in the guild. Even members I've never met. On the stage was the master, along with the three current S-Class wizards. When the master was talking everyone was silent. I could just feel the tension and anxiousness.

"There will be 8 contestants this year. The chosen members are:  
Natsu Dragneel  
Gray Fullbuster  
Elfman Strauss  
Levy McGarden  
Cana Alberona  
Juvia Loxar  
Freed Justine and  
Mest Gryder  
Also, the exams will be held at Tenroujima. A sacred grounds for our guild. You all have one week to get ready and to choose a partner. We'll all meet at Port Hargeon."

I walked up to Natsu and Gray to congradulate them both. Lucy asked them who they were going to choose for the exams. Honestly i was hoping to be Gray's partner. I've grown to like him a lot more since meeting him and the rest. He smiled and told her he already has a partner.  
"Hey Lucy, I'll be voiding our contract for a while."  
"Leo? But are you still even a member?"  
"He sure is. We promised eachother that if either of us got chosen, we'd be partners."

Gray, Leo, and I were walking to Gray's house together. Since i still had no place to live on my own, Gray offered to let me stay at his house until he got back from the exams.  
"So Snow, think you can help Leo and me? We wanna get as much training as possible."  
"Yeah sure. What did you guys have in mind?"  
"How about a quick sparring match against me and Loke."

Once we got to Gray's house, training started immediately. We sparred for an hour straight without using magic. I managed to keep up with them the entire session. Leo vanished after the training ended leaving just Gray and I.  
"So... what's up.. for.. tomorrow's training.. session?" I said between breaths.  
"Defence. Gotta build up our tolerance to pain more."

After we both got our showers done and ate we went straight to sleep. I awoke the next morning to find Gray and Leo waiting outside already gearing to go.  
"Morning Snow. Defence time. Now what I want you to do is simply punch us. Go as hard as you like. After we've taken enough damage from bare fist, we'll have you start attacking us with magic."  
"Are you guys sure that's safe?"  
"Don't worry too much Snow. Gray and I are pretty strong after all. We can take whatever you throw at us."  
"Alright. If you guys say so. Here goes nothing."

I began throwing punches and kicks at them both. They just stood there taking the damage.  
"Put more power into it Snow. We need to build up more defence."  
I nodded and added more strength to my attacks. Before i realized it i was putting my full power into my punches. But they both still stood tall taking the pain. Moreso than that, they were smiling.

We kept up on defence with other stunts. The next half of training was trying to create new moves. I heard that Ice-Make was a very free formed magic. It was based on your imagination. Gray tried creating new and bizarre objects and weapons.

We ended the day really good. Well I did at least. Both Gray and Leo had bruises and cuts, but they didn't seem in pain. They were the complete opposite.

It was getting late, so Leo decided to go back with Lucy for the night. They were going to train individualy tomorrow, so I had a chance to try and talk to Gray one on one once more.

"You did great out there Snow. I totally know i'm stronger just from taking all that abuse. Thanks. I appreciate you helping me out."  
"No need to thank me. It's the least I can do. After all you're letting me stay at your house while your gone."  
"Well I'm gonna take a quick shower. I need to ice my back too."  
"Need any help?"  
"With the shower or icing my back?"  
"Um.. The icing for your back." I said nervously.  
"Haha I was just joking. Let me take a shower first though okay?"

While Gray was in the shower, I was walking around the house examining everything. I saw many pictures of Gray with his friends. Some of jobs he's completed. There were 2 that caught my eye. The first was of when he was a child. He was standing next to a boy with the same silver hair as me. They were standing with a women who looked to be in her late 20's.

The second picture was with Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Happy. But there were others that I didn't know. There was one boy who had the same silver hair as the boy in the first picture. I didn't notice Gray come out of the shower when I was still looking at the picture.

"What are you looking at?"  
"Oh Gray, your out. Who's this guy? He looks just like this little boy in this other picture."  
"That's Lyon. He was my training partner when we were younger. That girl is our master, Ur. She was extremely powerful."  
"Was? What happened to her?"

Gray looked away for a while with a sad look on his face.  
"If you dont't wanna talk about it, I won't make you."  
"She sacrificed herself to save Lyon and me. When i was younger, a demon attacked the village where i lived. Ur and Lyon found me beneathe some rubble. Somehow I managed to live through the attack."

I never knew Gray had witnessed such a tragedy. I felt sad that he had such a sad life growing up. I guess that's why he loves the guild so much.

After applying ice to his back, we fell asleep. The next few days of training went well. They both seemed to be more stronger.

We arrived at Port Hargeon as we were told. Everyone else had gathered there as well.

Natsu with Happy  
Cana with Lucy  
Elfman with Evergreen  
Fried with Bixlow  
Levy with Gajeel  
Juvia with Lisanna  
and Mest with Wendy.

Master was aboard a nice ship with the 3 current S-Class wizards. The rest of the guild had arrived to see the teams off and wish them good luck. Me, Loke, and Gray walked up to the ship so they can get on.

"Good luck Gray. Come back an S-Class wizard!"  
"Thanks Snow. I will."

Gray was about to walk on the ship when i turned him around and pulled him into a quick kiss. He looked shocked for a bit, but he kissed me back after he regained his posture. Thankfully only Loke saw us.

Loke looked at me with a huge smirk on his face. After we pulled apart he threw us both a thumbs up sign.

Gray walked on the ship to stand with Loke as the ship was about to leave. I walked back with the rest of the remaining members to the guild. The guild looked so empty without the prominent members. I walked up to the bar counter and saw a young girl with purple hair.

"Hello. My name is Kinana, I'll be taking over Mira's job while she's gone. What can i get you?"  
"Hi. Just a beer please? When can we take missions?"  
"You can take them now if you'd like. Just let me know what mission you'll be taking and then you can head out."

After I chugged my beer, I went up to the request board and saw a mission that was simple enough. I showed the request to Kinana before I left. When I was about to leave the guild, I saw a man crying into a green haired girl shoulder. He was asking why he didn't get chosen for the S-Class exams.

I finished the mission without any problems. Although I hoped I got to fight someone. I didn't want the rest of the members to come home and me not be any stronger. I was on my was to the guild when I heard some weird rumors going around.

"Did you hear what happened to the Fairy Tail members?"  
"Such a tragedy."  
"What will happen to the guild and the remaining members?"

I ran to the guild as fast as I could. When I ran into the guild hall I saw a few members crying, some were comforting other, and other were really silent. There were other people inside who I didn't recognize.

Macao, an older veteran member, came up to me with a man with Silver hair who looked like the guy from Gray's photo.  
"Snow. This is Lyon Vastia. He's a mage from Lamia Scale."  
"Hi, nice to meet you. What's going on?"

Both men were silent and they looked as if they were going to cry.  
"There's been an incident. There's been a report about Tenrou Island being destroyed. A dragon named Acnologia attacked the island. There's no trace of the island or the members that were there."


	2. Chapter 2: Disappearance

**Chapter 2: Disapearance**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My lungs felt like they were gonna explode. Macao gathered the rest of the guild members to the middle of the guild.  
"We're going to organize search teams. Everyone form a party of at least of 2 people. Everyone let's go."

I was about head to Gray's house when I felt someone grab my arm.  
"Are you going to Gray's house? Would you mind if I tag along?"

I didn't mind bringing him to the house since he was Gray's old comrade. We walked in silence for the whole time.

When we got to Gray's house, Lyon looked at the small house as if he were inspecting every small detail about it. We quickly got inside and I served him a cup of juice. He was hesistant to speak.  
"So how long exactly have you known Gray?" I decided It'd be best if I start the conversations.

He paused for a moment before regaining his posture.  
"I would say about 10 years. Although we barely patched things up between us recently. We haven't always seen eye to eye on many things. We had the same magic teacher when we were kids. I was the senior pupil and of course I offered him some tips about the training. He seemed so dark and cold."

Lyon seemed comfortable enough talking to me about his and Gray's past despite the fact that we had barely met. I quickly put my bag away that I had been holding the entire time. I changed into some fresh clothes and Lyon and I were off to help the other search teams.

We met up with members from his guild that wanted to help look for the lost Fairy Tail members. I also saw three womenizing men who were mostly flirting with Kinana and Laki rather than searching. That is until a short unsightly man ordered them to start looking and to search for their friend's 'Parfum'.

Gray's guild mates were a whole bunch of crazy, except for one person. The weirdest of his friends was a guy cosplayed as a dog. Even though they were kinda weird, they were really nice. The only non weird one of their group was Jura.

His power was said to be close to that of Master Makarov. He was a very respected and respectful person.

Most of the search teams dissipated save for a few groups. Lyon's friends had already left, leaving Lyon and myself to look in our area alone.  
"If they're alive, we should be able to pick up their magic presence. Let me try something."

I started focusing my magic on the nearby waves. I was hoping to at least pick up any trace of magic. I tried for several minutes but still got nothing. I didn't say anything when i stood back up.

Lyon put his hand on my shoulder as to comfort me.  
"Hey Lyon, could you tell me more about Ur? I heard Gray talk about her once before, but he didn't go very well into detail. What was she like? What was your training like?" 

"Ur was a powerful mage. If she were alive she could easily become as strong or even stronger than Master Makarov and Jura. She had complete mastery over Ice-Make magic. She was really powerful but also very nice. She took in both Gray and I to teach us magic. I had heard rumors of strong and powerful mages in the world. I was so set on meeting the strongest and having them teach me magic. That's when I heard of a powerful Ice mage, Ur.

"She was so young and beautiful. She allowed me to become her pupil. I was told that I had great potential. Her training was difficult at first. She was so different than other teachers.I had been with her for some few months when we got word of a demon attack. The damage was unbearable. Countless piles of bodies, broken and destroyed homes, and the blood. It was everywhere.

"I didn't think anyone would be able to survive such an attack. I was shocked and amazed to find a survivor. Only one. Gray. He was trapped under some debris when we found him, blood all over his clothes. Eyes filled with tears. I felt sad for him. In just one day this child had lost his mother, his father, his friends, his entire village by just one demon. "

Lyon stopped and wiped the tears that were beginning to form. If I had to see all that destruction I'd be scarred for life. I couldn't imagine how Lyon or Ur felt, let alone Gray. Losing his entire village in just one day.

"Sorry, the emotional taint from seeing that kinda of disaster weighs heavily on you. Anyways back to the story. Ur and I took Gray back with us after he had to bury his parents. I don't think any child should have to do that. To bury your mother and father, the ones who raised you. It's simply heart breaking. I understand now why Gray was so cold to us. He probably didn't want to get close to anyone else and lose them again.

"Gray heard rumors of the demon Deliora in the area. He just had to get his revenge. To avenge his parents. Both Ur and I knew he wasn't anywhere near ready to fight Deliora. He didn't listen to us though. Anger, hate, and pain was clouding his judgement. He was dead set on fighting. Personally, I didn't want Gray to leave us so early. I had grown to think of him as a younger brother. We fought and argued, but isn't that what brothers do?

Ur and I decided o go look for him after he left. We followed the path of destruction. We eventually found Deliora. I spotted Gray on the floor unconscious. I tried attacking Deliora for doing that to Gray, but he was too strong. I don't remember how I ended up on the floor. When I came to, Ur was telling Gray that she can't fight Deliora and protect us at the same time. It angered me so much that she was admitting she wasn't strong enough to defeat Deliora.

I don't know what prompted me to act , but I snapped. I knew the spell that could defeat the demon. **Iced Shell**. If I used it I would have surpassed Ur right? Fortunately, I wasn't able to complete the spell. Ur had frozen me in my place. When I woke again, Gray was crying. Ur was nowhere to be found. Deliora had been encased in ice. Gray told me Ur died and took Deliora with her. My aspiration was ruined. All because Gray tried dealing with a demon prematurely.

I said the worst thing possible to him. If I could take it back now I would. 'You killed Ur. This is your fault Gray.' Those 8 deadly words hung onto Gray's mind for the rest of his life. Still to this day I imagine he still feels it's his fault."

Lyon looked sad after telling me the horrible past of their lives and of Ur. I wanted to know more but I kept quiet. Still, to have that amount of guilt. Both of them have it hard. Just thinking about demon attacks made the scar on my chest burn. I'll never forget that day.

Lyon left after saying his good byes. He told me he would keep in touch often. I walked home thinking about Ur and how she sacrificed herself for Gray and Lyon. I wanted to do something to show my respect I had for her.

I thought of the perfect way. In order to do so I needed the help a a certain womenizing man. Tomorrow I'll go visit Blue Pegasus and talk to HIbiki Lates. I've been told he had magic that would put most computers to shame.

I woke up early the next morning to get ready. I caught the earliest train to Blue Pegasus' guild. There I met the master. First impression: Different. I had to wait about an hour before Hibiki and his two other womanizing friends came in. Master Bob introduced me to Hibiki.  
"Hibiki my darling, this man would like to speak with you."

Hibiki came over to me and lead me to one of the table to the side.  
"So what can I do for you? Mr.?"  
"Snow. I have a request for your magic. I heard you were able to search better than any computer."  
"Well you heard right Snow. What would you like me to search for you?"  
"The different types of ice magic. I'm interested in learning new magic."  
"Alright just one second."

Before my eyes, was a large magical computer screen. It was running at an unbelievable speed. He showed me the various types of Ice magic. Unfortunately there weren't many types.

There was one that caught my eye however. It was a type of lost magic. God slaying magic. I asked him if there was any more info on it.  
"Hmm doesn't look like it. There's really nothing on this type of magic. I'm sorry, the files are top secret. I'm afraid not even my Archive can access it."  
"Thank you for trying. I appreciate your help."

After I left I looked up the closest library in town. I wanted to ask if they had any of the magic books for the God Slaying magic. When I entered the small libary I saw that they weren't many magic books inside. I decided to ask the librarian.  
"Excuse me miss? I have a question for you."  
"Yes? What can I.. Oh my, I'm sorry your just very cute."  
"Oh uh thanks. So can you help me out?"  
"Yes of course sorry bout that. What did you need?"  
"I was wondering if you've ever had any magic books about Ice God Slayer magic?"

Her smile disappeared as fast as it appeared. She whispered something to an older lady who was listening to our conversation. The older lady came back telling me that no such books existed. The magic was only rumored to be true.

I left the library confused. Hibiki's Archive was said to know more than some rumor. I decided to check out other libraries and even the underground trade markets. I was dead set on learning that magic.


	3. Chapter 3: God Slayer, Blood, and Dragon

**Chapter 3: God Slayer, Blood, and Dragon**

Word got aroound to the magic counsel and ex members that someone was looking up God Slayer magic. I continued my search in between missions. It's been 3 months since Tenrou Island disappeared.

One day as I was walking back from a mission, I was approached by a short man. He didn't tell me his name, only that he was a ex magic counsel member and a good friend to Fairy Tail. He wanted to know why I was searching for the God Slayer magic.

"I don't want Fairy Tail's reputation as the strongest guild to go down just because it's prominent members are gone. I want to get stronger for their sake."  
"Very well. I believe you. for Fairy Tail's sake, I hope you succeed in your training. Here are the first 3 books to the collection of Ice God Slayer magic. Once you finish them I will know to give you the last book."

From his shoulder bad, he pulled out 3 light blue books and gave them to me. I studied the books that i had just received and when I looked back up, the man was gone.I tried looking for him everywhere. I went home confused but happy. I had finally gotten the books I was looking for.

I got home and immediately started on the 1st book: Ice God Slayer Vol. 1. It was very discriptive about what the magic was all about and the origins. I remembered Gray saying that Ice mages love the cold. So I went to the a/c and bumped it down a few degrees. Immediately I could feel the cold air being pushed out of the open vents.

Chapter 1 of the book was learning how to manipulate and control ice at your own will. There were 5 chapters in this book that were pretty much the basics of God Slaying magic. There was a special chapter at the end of this book that taught you a special move called **God Slayer Secret Technique: Crippling Ice Fang. **

After a few days of intense cold temperatures, my body was getting used to the cold. I moved on to the second chapter of the book which were basic attacks and techniques. I read the first few pages and learned 2 basic moves. An ice punch and Ice kick. **Frozen Fist of the Ice God **and **Freezing Leg of the Ice God**. I tried practicing the punch first.

I practiced every day for several weeks. By that time I was close to finishing the 1st book. I had mastered the punch and the kick and went on to master 2 other moves. **Freezing Wave of the Ice God** and **Ice God's Splitting Palm**. The last chapter was learning how to adapt your body to learning this magic since it consumed so much magic power.

Finally I was about to practice the 1st secret technique. It took me weeks to get it down sloppily. Everyday i was getting closer to mastering it. When I mastered it a month and a half already went by. I could tell my magic power was getting stronger. I figured if I was able to use this strong of magic then my dark magic should be stronger as well.

It had been a while since I used my dark magic due to practicing God Slayer magic. So i closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I began by charging up a orb of darkness. I was surprised that it didn't consume as much magic as before. I released the black blob at a nearby tree and the tree erupted in darkness.

My darkness magic did get stronger because I had increased my magic reserves by at least 5 times. I figured if my regular dark attacks had gotten this strong then my special dark moves should be even stronger as well.  
"**Absolute Darkness**"  
I aimed it an area of 7 tree. When the huge cloud of darkness dissipated, all 7 tree had been destroyed.

Impressed with my magic, I went inside to shower since I had gotten sweaty. After my shower, I decided to go to the guild and see how everybody was doing. This was also a chance to take a relatively hard mission to practice my new magic out.

I walked into the guild and noticed that there weren't many people inside. Only the regular members were inside. Macao Conbolt had been introduced as 4th guild master. Wakaba Mine was acting as his assistant.  
"Hey Snow. Long time no see. What have you been up to?"

Alzack Connel, the man who was crying about not getting chosen for the S-Class exams walked up to me with the same green haired girl. I found out her name was Bisca. Apparently they both were in love in each other but neither of them wanted to admit it.

"What's up Al. I've been doing great actually. I just been at Gray's house training. What about you guys?"  
"Yeah same here. Me and Bisca have gotten faster with our guns. Bisca here improved her re-quip time."  
"That's good. Looks like I wasn't the only practicing then huh? Well good luck with everything I'm getting low on jewels so thought it'd be best to take a mission. See ya after I come back."

I walked to the request board and saw a man who was always in front of the board. I think his name was Noob or something. I heard that he held the title of lazies mage. Guess he won't be taking a mission anytime soon. I found one that sounded good. Fight off a dark guild that was causing some trouble.

I walked to the train station after I verified the mission and went home to gather my bag. I brought the 2nd book with me to study while I wasn't busy. While on the train I read the 1st chapter. It was a very discriptive chapter about a move called **Ice God's Howl**. It was a breath attack just like the dragonslayers.

I practiced gathering magic inside my lungs like the book told me to. I tried holding my breath for as long as I could trying to to keep the magic swelled in my lungs. Everytime I gathered magic in my lungs I tried holding for longer periods of time.

I could feel the magic rising everytime I tried. Finally when I got off the train, I had managed to hold for a good minute storing up magic. I noticed that many shops were run down and torn up. I found the only jail house in the small town.

When I introduced myself the man at the front desk lead to the back to meet the chief. The police chief was a tall slim man with a balding head. He gestured me to have a seat while he gathered the documents he wanted to give me. He gathered all the pictures and statements and stuffed them into a large manilla folder and gave it to me. I thanked the chief and was heading out to find a local inn.

When I was walking around town I noticed a lone strange figure following me. I couldn't see the face because the figure was wearing a cloak to conceal their identity. When I found the closest inn I saw the figure hide behind some bushes. I was cautious after entering.

I got to my room and opened the manilla folder to read over the contents of the statements. Dark mages making them known around town. As far as I knew there were only 4 dark members that came into town. Unknown names and magics. I also didn't know what guild they belonged to.

After reading the statements twice I decided to read up my book. I read that God Slayers could refill their magic and power by eating their element. I figured I try it out. I grabbed an empty bucket and went out to the ice machine. I filled it about half way and threw 3 in my mouth. Surprissingly it wasn't too cold.

Instantly I could feel my magic swelling up. Maybe with all this magic my howl could be perfected. So I gathered up as much magic as I could in my lungs, transfered it to my throat and unleashed my howl. A twister of dark colored ice came out powerfully. When I was finished I felt my energy getting low. I threw another 2 ice cubes into my mouth and felt better. When I was heading back to my room, I noticed the door wide open. I gathered some dark magic into my palm and threw it into the room before I stormed in.

On the floor laying was the hooded person who was following me. The hood fell of revealing purple hair.

"Hey! What's the matter? Do you always go around attacking people?"  
"Your a girl? And what do you mean? You broke into my room first."  
"Yes I'm a girl. Gotta problem with that? So why are you looking into this dark guild? Just who are you?"  
"My name's Snow. I'm mage from Fairy Tail. I'm on a mission to take the dark guild down."  
"Fairy Tail huh? Bullshit. I heard Fairy Tail's mages disapearred."  
"They did. Just not all of them. Now who are you?"  
"The name's Kairi. I'm an independant mage. So wanna team up? We're both after the same target."

I agreed to team up just this once. We shared info on our targets. She had names and magics but no guild name. We looked over their past activity in town and decided to wait til when we guessed they might show up.

The 4 mages used weird magic. The first one Nalpuding, a short purple man, used needle magic. The second Flair, a women with bright red hair like Erza, used hair magic. The last 2 were odd, more so than the others. One used mimic magic his name was unknown just a nickname: Kurohebi. The last didn't even look human.

His name was Unknown and so was his magic. The only thing we had on him was a picture.

"Well, I'll be back. I have something to do."  
"When will you be back? We're going to be searching soon."  
"I'll be back before then."

She closed the door and I was alone. I decided to use this free time to take a shower. The shower felt good and hot so I stayed in longer than usual. When I got out I grabbed a towel to cover myself and walked out of the bathroom.

Kairi was sitting on the bed staring then laughing.  
"Didn't think I'd be back so soon?"

She was right. I thought she'd be gone longer. She actually looked more healthy somehow. Her face had more color in it and she had a lot more energy. I quickly grabbed some clothes and walked back into the restroom to change.

"So what did you go do?" I asked when i exited the bathroom.  
"I um. Had to. I was preparing for the fight. Yeah that's it. I was preparing for the fight."

Her answer was unbelievable but I didn't press the issue. After I finished up getting ready, we both left my room and went to roam the streets. Most shop owners agreed to call us if they saw anything.

We were almost ready to leave when we saw our targets. We crept up as silently as possible and surprised them with our attacks. Kairi used magic similar to Natsu and the other dragonslayers. I used my Dark magic to start.

Kairi used punches and kick of some red liquid which I assumed as water. I decided to start using my new magic. So I gathered magic into my lungs, transferred it to my mouth, and unleashed it all.  
**"Ice God's Howl"**  
The strong gust flew at the short purple mage leaving him on the floor unconscious. The other male and the red head began attacking me and disreguarding Kairi. I looked toward Kairi and saw that she was gathering up magic.  
**"Dragon Slayer Secret Technique: Blood Seal Blade!"**

A large crimson blade was formed out of her arms and was brought down onto both her targets. We were walking up to the 3 mages to take them to the jail but they vanished once we got close to them. We were both confused for a second. We tried looking for the one who teleported our targets, but no one was around.

We decided to head back to the hotel for the night. I asked Kairi if she was going to get a room for herself and she didn't want to so she ended up staying in my room. On the small couch. If she was planning on trying something with me, I might as well set her straight. I was waiting for Gray to come back.

I stood up for a few minutes thinking about the Tenrou team. I couldn't believe they've been gone for so long. I finally was able to drift to sleep. That night I dreamt of Gray.


	4. Chapter 4: New Guilds

**Chapter 4: New Guilds**

The next morning when I awoke, I noticed that Kairi was no longer on the couch. I figured she left already. I gathered up my fresh clothes and a towel and walked into the bathrrom. I was wrong about Kairi leaving.

She was standing in the bathroom with just a towel covering her.

"Well good morning Snow. Like what you see? Or perhaps you wanted me to join you in yours?"

I quickly apologized and left, slamming the door. I couldn't stop thinking about her wet almost naked body. The way the water droplets ran down her neck. I tried getting rid of those thoughts immediately.

She came out of the bathroom with short shorts and a tank top and a towel drying her hair.

"Showers all yours. Unless you need company."  
"I'm perfectly fine by myself thank you. Now would you please move aside?"  
"I'm only joking. Don't get too flustered. You talk in your sleep you know. Your waiting for him aren't you?"

I didn't want to answer so I quickly entered the bathroom and closed the door. I turned the shower on and undressed for my shower. I looked at the mirror and saw the reflections of my scars. I never got the chance to tell Gray about these. I ran my hand over the largest of the scars.

I heard Kairi knocking on the door telling me that she used all the shampoo and she was giving me some that the maid brought. Without remembering I was still naked I opened the door and put my hand out.

"Well mister, looks like you do want company after all huh?"  
"What are you talking about?"

I looked down and noticed that she was looking at my naked body. Quickly I grabbed the shampoo and slammed the door. I hopped in the shower to hurry up with my shower. When I was done I quickly dried myself and put my boxers, and pants on. i walked out and saw Kairi gazing at my scars.

"Do I want to know? Or is it too personal?"  
"I got attacked by a demon some years back. My brother saved me and I only got these scars. But my brother.. Well he wasn't as lucky as I was."

She must've understood that I didn't want to talk about it cause she didn't ask anymore. We both got our stuff packed and left the hotel. She followed me to the train station.

"So where are you headed after this? Got another job or heading home?"  
"I don't have a home really. I just travel town to town. What about you Snow. You heading home to meet your boyfriend?"  
"Well, He's kinda gone at the moment. Remember when I told you the prominent members of Fairy Tail dissapearred? We;; he was one who did."  
"I'm sorry to hear that. Say you mind if I check out your guild? Not many people respect a independant mage nowadays."

We both waited on the train. It seemed like it was longer than the 1st time, maybe cause I was preoccupied with my book. I was still tired so I layed my head back and drifted off.

I woke up because the train had stopped. I looked down because I felt some weight on my chest. Kairi was asleep with her head on my chest. She was holding onto me pretty tight. I tried waking her up so we can get off the train. She mumbled a few words before finally waking up.

"We're here. You ready to come to Fairy Tail?"

We walked up to the large guild and I saw Kairi's eyes fill with excitement if only for just a second. I opened the door and walked with her to Macao to introduce them. She was accepted to join the guild and got all her information squared away.

Name: Kairi Crimson  
Age: 16  
Magic: Dragon Slaying Magic  
Likes: Flirting  
Dislikes: Drunk people

She looked around the guild as if taking in all the atmosphere. She talked to a few members trying to get to know them more. I stayed at the bar talking with Macao and Wakaba.

"It's been about half a year. What are we gonna do Macao?"  
"I don't know yet Wakaba. I'm sure the counsel with come to meet with us fairly soon. We need to pick someone to fill in as master."  
"What about you Macao? You seem pretty good for the job. I'm sure everyone would agree."  
"Thanks Snow. I might have to. I doubt anyone here would want to take over this crazy guild. So, a dragonslayer huh? Just like Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy. Sure does bring back memories."  
"Yeah she looks like she fitting right in. I won't let Master Makarov down. I'll continue to get stronger and to protect this guild."

The three of us talked for a while longer before they had to contact the counsel to set up a meeting. I walked over to where Kairi was talking with Reedus.

"Hey Reedus, mind if I steal your model? Kairi I need to ask you something."  
"Thank you for bringing me here. I love it already. So what did you need to ask me?"  
"You said you travelled from town to town right? Do you have anywhere to stay?"  
"Well I was probably gonna check into a nearby hotel or something. Did you have something in mind?"

After some mental debating I asked her to stay with me until she can find herself a place. She gladly accepted and we were on our way to Gray's house.

"How long have you been a member of Fairy Tail Snow?"  
"Mmm I'd say about 6 and a half months now. I'm still fairly new here. I joined about a week before the main members disappeared."

I unlocked the door and we both went inside. I quickly turn on the a/c since I had grown to like the cold.

"Gee don't you think it's cold enough? I'm practically freezing here."  
"Sorry. I love cold air. Do you want a blanket to cover yourself?"  
"Sure. By the way, the magic you used. The ice magic. What was that? I've never seen magic like that before."  
"It's called God Slaying magic. I started learning it a couple of months ago. I still have a ways to go. There's only 5 books on it."

After our talk I decided to cook some dinner. Kairi was on the couch cuddled up in the blanket watching tv. When the food was ready I served us both we ate our dinner in silence for most of the time. When I was finished I grabbed a cup and filled it with ice and began eating them.

"You sure love the cold. Isn't that cold for your teeth?"  
"Yes I do. It's actually good for me. God Slayers can replenish their strength by eating their element. Speaking of which, your a Dragon slayer. What's your element? It looked like water."  
"Um well, It's not really water. My dragon was the Crimson Dragon. Crimson meaning blood..."  
"Oh. So you have to drink blood? Is that even healthy?"  
"Well it's my element so my body is used to it. I only drink it whenever my magic is critically low or if I know I'm gonna use my magic a lot."  
"Oh ok. Wait so the time at the hotel that's what you did. Another question. How much do you have to drink? Do you bleed a person dry or just small amounts?"  
"Just small amounts from people if neccessary. I have a connection with a blood bank."

We talked for the whole night about our magic. I allowed her to shower 1st and set up the couch into a bed for her. After she was done, I jumped in really fast and changed into my night wear.

"Well good night. Tomorrow we can go in town and explore so you can get to know the layout more."  
"Wait please? Watch a movie with me before you go to sleep. I'm kinda scared to watch scary movies alone."  
"Sure. Wouldn't take you for being scared of a movie though."

We both lied down on the bed watching the movie. She was really scared because whenever something unexpected happened she got closer to me. She was almost on top of me because she was so scared.

I was really tired and about half way through the movie I fell asleep. When my eyes opened I looked around and saw that I was still in the living room. Kairi had fallen asleep on my chest just like on the train. I tried moving so I can go to the bedroom and sleep, but she would hold onto me tighter. So I decided to just stay put. I tried getting more comfortable by laying all the way down.

I tried moving my legs but Kairi had hers wrapped around me. I glanced at her face examinating her feature. She was a really beautiful girl. Out of curiosity I put my arm around her and she scooted closer. My curiosity got the better of me because I got closer to her as well. I turned so I was facing her.

She slowly opened her small eyes and turned to look at me as well. She stared for a while before leaning her head in closer. I slowly started to do the same until our lips met. The kiss was soft and passionate. When we broke apart she smiled and kissed me again.

I let my body take control. I slowly started to caress her soft skin and she did the same to my bare chest. Everytime we would kiss we slowly got closer to eachother. We finally moved our hands to somewhere more private. She slid her hands down my chest past my guild symbol and to my shorts. She started rubbing the outside at first but slowly let her hand into my shorts.

My hands wandered from her arms to her neck. From her neck down to her chest. I too started caressing the outside of her shirt before going underneathe. We kissed and touched eachother for some time before we got more serious.

She got on top of me as we were kissing. She took her shirt off revealing her bare body. Her beautiful body looked so good. I learned up and kissed her chest. Her nipples felt the embrace of my tongue. She moaned with pleasure as she tilted her head upwards.

I flipped her so that I was on top. I let my hands travel down her body and slid off her shorts. I did the same with her panties. Before long we were both naked and had the blanket over us both. We stayed in eachothers embrace before drifting off to sleep right next to eachother.

When the morning came I quietly left the bed and put on my boxers and shorts. I made my way to the kitchen to begin breakfast. I set up the table and put the pancakes on the plates. I served two glasses of juice and went to wake up Kairi.

I tapped her gently and whispered into her ear.

"Good morning. Breakfast is ready."

"She awoke with a smile on her face. Her hair was all over the place, but it looked cute. She was still naked so she wrapped the blanket around her and walked to the table. I sat down and we began eating.

"I said we'd go into town today. So after we're done here why don't we get ready and go explore. Sound like a plan?"  
"That sounds great. Mmm, I don't remember the last time I had pancakes. Delicious, thank you."  
"Your welcome."

I picked up the dishes and washed them while Kairi took a shower. Once she was out I hopped in right away.

We were both dressed and out the door in a hurry. I took her to the local farmers market. There were so many people around shopping for various things. I took this opportunity to do some shopping of my own. I bought some groceries for the house.

Kairi seemed to enjoy herself a lot. We walked the entire lot about 5 times just looking at different merchandise. I saw Kairi looking at a couple holding hands. I looked down at her hand and it seemed as if she were waiting for me to grab it. So I did.

We held hands the rest of the day. Once we got back home I put the groceries away and grabbed on of the magic books I was currently reading. I was close to finishing the 3rd book. Kairi was watching the tv when there was a knock on the door. It was Alzack and Bisca.

"Hey Snow, bad news. A new guild just opened here in Magnolia. Twilight Ogre. Guess they think they can become the number 1 guild. Also I've been hearing rumors of a guild that's been getting stronger as well. Sabertooth. They say after 5 incredibly strong mages joined their ranks their skill has sky rocketed."  
"Hmm. This could be bad for Fairy Tail. Thanks for the info. I'll go to the guild tomorrow and talk with Macao. See ya guys."

I closed the door slowly and Kairi looked at me worried. We both definately got to start training harder. Fairy Tail can't lose.


	5. Chapter 5: Super Training

**Chapter 5: Super Training**

The next morning I woke up Kairi so we can get a short workout early and get to the guild to discuss the bad news. We sparred for some time before practicing on increasing our magic power.

Me and Kairi showered and dressed quickly before heading out to the guild. It was a silent walk to the guild. Kairi didn't say anything and I wondered if what happened yesterday was just a one day thing. After a few minutes of deep thinking I sighed.

"What's wrong? Still thinking about the new guilds? Don't sweat over that too much. We'll defend Fairy Tail's reputation."  
"Yeah I'm sure we will."

I could tell she was convinced of my answer. But she didn't question it. I didn't even realize how tense I was until she grabbed my arm. She wrapped her arm around mine and we walked the rest of the way like that.

Once I got to the guild I walked up to Macao. He was talking to a few members so I waited for him to finish.

"Hey Snow. What's up?"  
"Macao, I've heard that there may be some competition for Fairy Tail. 2 new guilds. Is this true?"  
"Unfortunately it is. These time are tough now that word has gotten around that Fairy Tail lost most of it's members. All these guilds will be competing for the strongest guild."  
"Then I suggest we have a training camp for our members here. We can't just let Fairy Tail lose."  
"That sounds like a great idea. Did you have any other suggestions? Perhaps you can lead this training camp."  
"I'd be honored. Can you have all the members meet outside in 5 minutes for briefing?"  
"Sure Snow."

I walked outside and set up a small stand. The members came out just as I finished. They were all staring at me.

"Good morning everyone. Most of you know me. Some of you don't. My name is Snow Kawasagi. I joined Fairy Tail a year and a half ago. I've heard that other guilds are trying to take our position as strongest guild. I don't think we can let that happen can you?"  
"No! Never!"  
"What can we do?"  
"I've suggested to Macao that we have a training camp of our own. We'll help each member get stronger and faster. I've come up with different things for people but I don't know everyone's magic. If you can all write your name and magic on a piece of paper and give it to me, I can help you out better."

I quickly gather all the slips of papers and reviewed them for a brief second. I tried coming up with different exorcises to help everyone out.

"Ok, when I call your name please come up in front of me. Jet! Please come up."

A skinny man with a long hat came up. His magic was called God's Leg. He was able to run at incredible speeds. I gave him a backpack filled with sand to carry.

"Since you can already run fast, we'll enhance your power by having you run as fast as you can while carrying weight. Every week I'll add to that backpack so train every day. Next up is Nab! Your magic, Animal Possesion is extremely versatile so we'll have you use your weakest animal soul to break through obstacles. The goal is to enhance your weaker magic so when you use stronger magic it'll be able to break through even the strongest materials."

One by one I gave orders to people to beef up their magic. I kept a few aside that had magic capable of doing real damage in fights.

With the select individuals, I set up a small arena. I wanted these mages to compete against one another. These were mages I felt could defend Fairy Tail the best.

"Ok I have something special for you all. A little tournament. Now Max you will fight against Wakaba. Then Droy will go against Macoa. After that Alzack and Bisca vesus Kairi and Laki."

Max and Wakaba entered the small arena and started attacking each other. After a few minutes Wakaba came out victorious.

"Max good fight. One thing I noticed about your magic is that it can be a defensive master. Try working on your defense concentration. Utilize the sand to harden and to protect you. Wakaba your pipe smoke can be better by trying to make it more transparent. Try blending in with the environment so you can be more silent and ninja like. Next fight please."

Droy and Macao entered and began duking it out. Macao quickly got the upper hand due to him using fire. In a landslide he won.

"Droy the reason I set you up against Macao is because plants tend to burn from fire. So we'll have you work on the durability against fire. Try going to a place that plants most likely wont last long and concentrate to grow your plants as much as possible. If we can get you to be resilient against fire you'll be a huge asset. Macao your purple flare is really effective. I want you to try a new few tricks. Try making the flare skinnier like a whip. Also try creating objects out of it. That'll be best for you. Next"

Alzack and Bisca were known to be one of the best duo combos. I figured I have to train a new duo team from scratch. Kairi's dragon slayer magic should be able to seep inside Laki's wood and fuse to become stronger. At least I hoped so.

Al ad Bisca got the upper hand quickly but couldn't quite finish their opponents. Kairi had trouble blending her magic with Laki so they decided to attack seperately. I finally called the fight to cease.

"Al and Bisca great. Now for your training. get your re-quips even more faster. Al work on stronger and more different bullets. Bisca increase range if you can. Now kairi and Laki. I want you to try and work with fusing magic. What I want you to do is have your blood magic seep inside the wood Laki conjures and enhance both power and speed. This will be one of the hardest trainings. However if you do manage to complete it, the results will be fantastic."  
"Snow what will you do for training?"  
"I got my own training at home. You all should go practice individually. Let's do this for Fairy Tail!"

The members of Fairy Tail worked hard for hours every day. In just one week I could tell they got stronger. Droy was the only member to keep up at his training non stop. He went up to a hot spring to train.

I went to check on Kairi and Laki. They had the hardest task since fusing magic took years of training. I hoped they could pull it off so they could be our trump card. Maybe I could try recruiting some people as well.

Fairy Tail could always use more members. Tomorrow I would go looking for mages. I don't know where to look but I gotta start somewhere. Maybe I could take a job and search while I'm working. I went to the request board to pick out a mission that would take me a while to complete. The longer I was out the longer I had to recruit.

As I looking for a quest I saw some stairs leading upward. I was about to go up but Macao stopped me.  
"Sorry kid. Only S-Class Wizards are allowed up there."  
"But all the S- Class Wizards are gone. Don't you think it's a waste to just let those request go untaken?"  
"Look Snow, I know your a strong wizard and all but, rules are rules. Your just not ready. I'll make you a deal. Become stronger than you are and maybe I'll let you go up. Your probably the only one here who can handle those jobs anyways. I'd say wait a year. maybe even less. Deal?"  
"It's a deal Macao. I'll show you how strong I can get. I'll surpass S-Class in no time."

I went back to the normal quest board and picked the hardest one I could find. The reward was very, very generous. The mission was to get rid of lower level demons.

Demons. I could feel my chest beggining to burn just thinking about them. I gotta kill ad many demons as possible. I need to get revenge for my brother.

I showed the quest to Kinana before heading out. I stopped by home to gather supplies I might need and some extra clothes. I left Kairi a note and a spare key and left it outside under the mat.

I got to the train station pretty fast and bought my ticket. I waited for the train to come by as I sat on the bench. I noticed a man with his hood up. When the train arrived the hooded man walked on after I did.

The train rode peacefully for about an hour before any trouble. Three men from the next cart walked in and demanding that everyone get on the floor. Most people complied. The hooded man stood up and walked over to the trio.

"You got a problem punk? Get on the ground before we put the hurt on ya."

The hooded man laughed and punched the first man, knocking him out. One of the other guys went to the next cart while the other began attacking the hooded man. When the hooded man was attacking the second intruder, the third came back with more men.

I stood up and kicked two of them off the train. The rest of the intruders started their attack on the two of us. A few of them started to use magic.

"If you're gonna use magic then so will I.  
Ice Make: Snow Tiger! Ice Make: Ape!"

The two ice animals began attacking the group of men.

"Dark Wave!"

My magic knocked the last of them out. The hooded man walked up to the group of men and tied them all up. When he was done he lowered his hood and looked at me.

"Thanks Snow. I took this mission to capture a band of thieves and expected it to be more difficult but these guys were weak. Jura hasn't really let me take stronger missions just yet."  
"No problem Lyon. So you're heading back to your guild then?"  
"Yeah. I gotta train with Jura. He's been tough on me ever since I joined the guild. What about you? Where are you headed?  
"I'm on my way to my mission right now. So any word on Tenroujima? Have you guys heard anything?"  
"No. Nothing. Not even the magic counsel can find anything. I'm beggining to think we'll never see Fairy Tail again."

We continued our conversation until Lyon got off and took the band of of thieves with him. I conitinued on my train ride in silence until some kid came up to with a big smile on his face. He just kept staring at me in awe.

"Can I help you?"  
"That battle was soooooo amazing. Are you part of a guild? And that man too. He was strong. What's your name? I'm Nowa. How old are you sir? I'm only 15 but my teacher says i'm a genius when it comes to magic. Where are you going? Would you mind if I tag along with you? I don't have anywhere in particular I'm supposed to be. So can I? Can I?"  
"Whoa kid hold your horses. Your talking way too fast. Now your 1st question: yes I am in a guild. 2nd, my name is Snow. I'm 18. I'm on my way to a mission. As long as you aren't this loud then yea your more than welcome to tag along."

The kid yelled in joy and started jumping up and down. I pulled him by his collar and made him sit down and made him shut up. Surprisingly he listened. The rest of the train ride was in peace.

When we got to the destined town I got my stuff ready to leave and Nowa did the same. He had a large backpack with him that was stuffed. We walked around the town looking for the client's house.

Once I found the place I needed to be, I told Nowa to wait outside while I talked and got somme details about my mission. The client was a citizen of the town that was getting attacked. He told me where I could find the demons and how many there were. I thanked him before leaving.

"How good is your fighting ability Nowa? Your master seems to think your a genius. So it's safe to assume you have strong magic?"  
"Well. My magic isn't really for fighting per se. It's Illusion magic. I suppose I could only help you with my magic."  
"Good enough. You can be the decoy."

I laughed evilly at that last part. Although he didn't seem to mind.

We walked up to the cave the demons were supposed to be hiding in. I told Nowa to go in and be the decoy while I attack them. He stepped in front and called out for them. I stood waiting for the battle to begin.


	6. Chapter 6: God Vs Demon

**Chapter 6: God Vs. Demon.**

Several small demons began rushing out of the cave and tried attacking Nowa. Their claws only hit air as they were affected by his magic. I took this chance to begin my assult on them.

"Dark Nightmare! Dark Blitz!"

My first attack hit two demons and sent them flying against the wall. The second hit only one and disabled it's legs. I quickly finished the three wounded demons and began to attack the others. The Illusionist had his magic still going while trying to help. He would make a demon run into the cave wall injuring them.

I wanted to take out as much demons as I could fast so I charged up a powerful attack.

"Absolute Darkness"

I took out seven demons with the attack and had only three demons left. I thought to myself that these demons weren't that strong. 'Why would someone pay so much to kill petty demons.'

I finished off the remaining demons in no time. Nowa came up to me with the same big grin on his face. I could tell he was gonna start his ranting so I put my hand up for him to stop. We were about to leave when we heard footsteps.

"What's all this racket?"  
"Who's there? Show yourself."

A man with medium length black hair walked out of the cave. He looked at the fallen demons on the ground. He walked to one and stepped on it's head. He looked at Nowa then at me.

"It's safe to assume that you did this?"  
"And if I did?"  
"Not that I care about them or anything but, they were helping me wreak havok in this town. I'm afraid you'll have to be punished."  
"Snow. He doesn't look weak like these other ones."  
"I know. There's an aura about him that doesn't feel right. Just stay back ok?"

Nowa backed away while i stood up against the newcomer. We kept eye contact for what seemed like forever. I decided to attack first since it seemed like he could just wait there forever.

"Dark Blitz!"  
"Ah. A Darkness Mage huh?"

He dodge the blast with ease. He threw some ice spears my way. If he was gonna use ice I figured I would as well. I took some ice out of the small cooled container I had I and ate three cubes. I threw the canister over to Nowa before changing to my God Slayer magic. We both threw some ice attacks before jumping back a few feet.

"Ice God's Howl!"  
"Ice Demon's Rage!"

The two breath attacks flew at each other and colided, throwing scraps of ice everywhere. After the ice dissipated we readied ourself for our next attack.

"Freezing Fist of the Ice God!"  
"Ice Demon's Roaring Fist!"

Our fists were in a dead lock. We were both trying to gain the upper hand. Each of us pushing against the other. It soon became a battle of will as we tried to overpower eachother.

We both soon gave up as it was clear we were equally matched. For some reason we both decided to attacked without magic and use just our bodies. Kick after kick and punch after punch. It became a flurry of punches and kicks until we tired ourselves out.

I motioned for Nowa to give me some ice. He ran toward me and threw a few cubes at me. I caught two but the last didn't reach my mouth. The demon crunched on it with pleasure. That smirk never leaving his face.

With our strength renewed we began our fight once again. My opponent didn't give up, so neither did I. We both formed Ice Swords and tested eachother's swordsmaship. The demon quickly gained the upperhand. Having been a demon he obviously had many more years over me and had gotten kendo training.

"What's the matter boy? Lost your edge?"  
"Shut up old man. Demon scum I'll kill you!"

I pushed as hard as I could and sent some Ice Shards and Darks Blasts toward him. He blocked the ice with his sword but the darkness broke it. Since he was left wide open I ran up to him and perform my final attack.

"God Slayer Secret Technique: Crippling Ice Fang!"

My palm connected with his chest and I could feel the magic power coursing through my arm. It hurt my hand for a second, but I endured. The demon's chest was covered in ice and then got sent flying back. I stood tired and exhausted hoping that my attack finished him off.

"That was a great move boy. I could tell that if I wasn't me, I'd be dead by now. I deem you worthy to live. Grow. Get stronger and fight me again. I'll leave you with this:  
"Ice will meet ice. A showdown between me and my fated one is not without you."

With that last bit of advice he ran up and punched me in my stomach. I could feel the air being pulled out of my lungs as I collapsed..

**Several Hours Later**

I awoke in a room that I didn't know. I looked around and saw Nowa sleeping in a chair by the window. I tried to get up, but my body didn't listen. I was sore all over my arms and chest. Slowly I got up and rested against the wall. The blankets fell off my chest and I saw that they were covered in bandages.

Nowa was barely waking up when I tried to get off the bed.

"No. Don't get up. You were banged up pretty bad. I stopped all the minor cuts and tended your bruises. The doctor here did the major healing. He closed your wounds and applied medicine before wrapping you up."  
"Wait. How did I get here? Don't tell me.. Did you?"  
"Yea I carried you all the way here. Your not that heavy."  
"Thanks Nowa. I owe you one."

I tried remembering what happened. I only remember the man rushing toward me after he blew off my special attack. After he punched meI don't remember anything after that. I still remember the words he spoke to me clearly.  
'Get Stronger.'

That was my motivation. To get stronger. To prove to that man. And to prove to Macao that I was ready for S-class. I'll become the strongest mage I can be. I will protect Fairy Tail.

"Hey Snow, are you ok?"  
"Oh yea, I'm fine. What happened after I passed out?"  
"Well.. He told me something. He told me to tell you once you got stronger. So I can't really tell you right now. I'm sorry."  
"Fair enough. I won't make you tell me. Say Nowa are you in a guild?"

The train ride was long and boring. Nowa even slept half the way. He kept asking what my guild was like. All I could tell him was it was different from most guilds. He couldn't contain his excitement anymore.

Once we got off the train he pulled me off and ran in some random direction. Seems like he wanted to join the guild soon.

"Nowa you're going the wrong way. If you would stop pulling me I would be able to take you there faster."  
"Oh sorry. I've heard so much about guilds and I was really anxious to join one."  
"It's this way. See that tall builing over there? That's my guild."  
"That one!? It's so huge. It must have like 5 stories. Does it have more than one story?"  
"You'll just have to see for yourself."

We got to the guild and I opened the doors for Nowa. When he saw the inside he lost his mind. He ran in and began annoying everyone he could see. He eventually made his way to Master Macao.

"What the heck? Who is this brat?"  
"Say who are you calling a brat old man? I'm Nowa. Master Illusionist."  
"Sorry master. He helped me on my last mission and offered him to join the guild. I can attest to his abilities. While not 'Master Illusionist' he's pretty good for his age."  
"Fine. Technically he's not the youngest brat to have joined the guild. Alright have him fill out a membership card will ya Snow?"  
"Sure thing master. Let's go Nowa."

I brought Nowa to the backroom to fill out his membership card while I searched for the guild logo stamp.

Name: Nowa Fujimaki  
Age: 15  
Magic: Illusion  
Likes: Magic and books  
Dislikes: Being mocked for my age

When he was done I ask him where he wanted his guild mark at. He pointed over his heart and I placed the marker over his heart and pressed down.

His blue Fairy Tail mark was standing proudly. He went to the request board to see if there were any missions that we wanted to do. He found several missions that piqued his interest. He ran to Snow to see if he could take a job today.

"Nowa we just came back from a mission and already you wanna take one? Why don't we rest for a day or two? Then we can go on a mission together and i'll bring my friend with us. You'll meet her today. I don't think you have any place to stay do ya?"  
"Ok ok. Is she your girlfriend or something? No I don't have anywhere to stay."

I walked with him to meet with Kairi. Once he saw her he thought she was the prettiest girl ever. He lept asking her rancdom questions, much like he did to me when we first met. We walked to Gray's house and got Nowa settled in. After eating and watching t.v. we decided to get some rest.

"You can take the couch. It pulls out into a bed."  
"Oh ok thank you Snow. Thanks for everything. I really appreciate everything you've done for me."  
"Don't mention it. Now get some sleep. We can take a mission tomorrow."

Kairi and I went inside the bedroom to let Nowa get some sleep. Before I even could react Kairi tackled into me. She held onto me with such grip.

"Please don't stay away that long again. I was so lonely without you. Next time take me with you."  
"Don't worry next time your coming with me. I really did miss you as well. I'm glad to be back."

She leaned in to kiss me and I kissed her back. We laid on the bed for a while kissing before falling asleep. Tomorrow the three of us would go on a mission together. I had a feeling that it'll go great.


	7. Chapter 7: S-Class Exam

**Chapter 7: S-Class Exam**

I woke up that morning feeling refreshed. I got out of bed and went to make breakfast. I didn't want to wake Kairi and Nowa up this early just for breakfast so I decided to go out and train. I started with my Darkness magic. I felt as if I had been ignoring training it. I had been busy training my God Slayer magic that I completely stopped using my Darkness magic.

I started messing with different objects during traing. Before I even realized it, I had been training for a few hours. I managed to get a really great workout going. I furthered my magic power and strengthened my Darkness magic. I made up a few new moves.

I got inside and saw that Kairi and Nowa were still asleep so I took a shower before makiing breakfast. I went into the kitchen and started making my special pancakes. Once they were done I went to wake Kairi up first.

"Kairi. Time to get up. I made your favorite for breakfast. Get up sleepy head."  
"Mmm pancakes? You're so sweet. Good morning."  
"Good morning. Come on don't want them to get cold do we?"

Kairi sprang up and ran to the table and started to serve herself. I went over to the living room and woke up Nowa. He got up with his usual hyperness. He saw the pancakes and ran to the table grabbing three and placing on his plate.

"That kid sure does have energy."

I walked to the table and poured everyone some juice. After everyone was served and had something to drink we ate together. It was nice to sit together and eat and talk amongst ourselves.

"So we're taking a mission today right Snow?"  
"Yes we will. All three of us. Together. Listen I have something I want to discuss with you guys."  
"What is it Snow? What's on your mind?"  
"Well it's about the top floor of the guild. I was talking to Master Macao and he told me that the top floor is off limits. Only specially approved mages can enter up there. That's when I first got this idea. Maybe the three of us can train and improve our abilities so that soon maybe we can get up there."  
"That sounds fine, but what's so special about being up there? Is it like a VIP area?"  
"No Nowa. There's stronger missions up there. S-Class. Missions that would be too hard for normal mages. I heard that the missions could take anywhere from a month to 5 years. And the reward... Let's just say if we pull one off we wouldn't have to worry about money for a long time. Now this is the harder decision. Will you guys be willing to learn new magic? I've been thinking about this for a while. Perhaps we could form a team between us. Get stronger and together help keep Fairy Tail strong. What do you guys say?"  
"Of course Snow. You brought me here. Anywhere you go i'll gladly go. I'll follow you anywhere. Although learning new magic with being a Dragon Slayer is pretty difficult."  
"Snow that would be so cool. We could be like supermages. Fighting crime all over the world. We'd be unstoppable!"

Since it was all decided we headed for the guild after Kairi and Nowa showered. Once we got to the guild we went straight to the request board. We found one that would be the most difficult. I showed the request to Kinana before talking to master.

"Master Macao. I've decided to form a team of my own. Kairi and Nowa will be joining me on my missions. Together we're gonna become S-Class. So just get ready to give us permission soon. See you when I get back."

I didn't give him any time to respond. We walked out of the guild with everyone looking at us. We were on a mission. This was for Fairy Tail.

"What are you gonna do Macao? Think they'll really become S-Class?"  
"I believe they can. We just gotta test them out. Alzack call over to Lamia Scale and ask for Jura. We'll have him test out their abilities once they get back."  
"Sure thing. I'm sure he'll help us out. Lamia and Fairy Tail are close allies. I'll send Jet to talk to him."  
"Send for Ichiya as well. We'll have him monitor them as well."

**LINE**

Once we boarded the train we went over the mission details. It was a simple monster mission. Defeat this monster that was roaming around nearby villages. It seemed simple enough.

"Now we have to find out what magic we'll learn. I'm suggesting something strong offensively for you Nowa. Kairi I'd recommend Teleportation and Telepathy. You can be our coordinator."  
"What about you Snow? What kinda magic will you learn next? You already have God Slayer and Darkness magic don't you?"  
"Yea I need to look up a few magics. I want to learn at least two more. One for offense and one for recon. I was thinking of Thought Projection."

We got off the train and searched for the client. On the way there I spotted a huge library. Maybe we can use that to look up our magic research.

The client spotted us and ran up to us in a panic.

"Are you the mages from Fairy Tail? The monster is here. Hurry up and kill it."

Just then he heard a loud roar. People were running our direction away from the monster. It looked like a giant wolf with a large sharp horn.

The three of us ran toward it and began our attacks. I attack with my Darkness magic while Nowa kept it busy with his Illusion magic. Kairi was helping the people evacuate the area.

After a while of fighting the wolf creature caught on to Nowa's magic and started attacking him. He swung his gigantic claw at him but was blocked by Kairi. Kairi and I combined our magic to deliver the final blow.

"Ice Gods Splitting Palm!"  
"Crimson Dragons Claw!"

We left a huge gash in it's head as the bloody carcass fell to the ground. We located the client and he thanked us and gave us our reward. After that we walked to the library. The librarian was hiding behind her desk. We assured her that the monster was dead.

"We're looking for your magic books section. Do you guys have one?"  
"Yes. It's aisle four. What kinda magic are you looking for? Maybe I can help you search."  
"Telepathy and Teleportation for now. Actually what would you suggest for offensive magic?"  
"Offensive? Maybe something elemental? Like fire or earth. Perhaps wind?"  
"I like the sound of wind."

The lady helped us pick out beginner books for Kairi and Nowa. I also got a book on my magic. I also found a book on the Ancient Dark Arts. We gather all our books together and bought them. Nowa got two books on Wind Magic. Kairi got one book of both Telepathy and Teleportation. While I got the Thought Projection and Ancient Dark Arts.

We boarded the train and began reading our magic books. The train was late getting home so we all got some good reading done. We grabbed our stuff and began walking to Fairy Tail. On our way there I could feel a presence lurking in on us.

We entered the guild and spotted master. He surprised me by saying he was gonna test us out to be S-Class. I knew it was going to be soon. But I didn't expect it to be this soon The test will be next week so he advised us to stay home and get ready for it. That's just what we did.

Once we got home I made dinner. After we had all eaten we began reading our books. We all mastered the basics of our first book after our first week. Kairi managed to communicate with her Telepathy and Nowa learned a few Wind attacks. I leanred a new Darkness attack and was able to use Thought Projection.

We prepared for our test and left to the guild. Macao was standing with most of the members of the guild. He had chosen a S-Class quest for us to do. The request was to infiltrate a dark guild and destroy their death weapons. They had been working on building a machine that would kill millions of innocent people.

"If you can do this quest I'll approve you for S-Class. I also have people to monitor your work. They'll step in if they think you'll be found out or if you are in death's harm. You must infiltrate this guild and locate the weapon. I'll use magic to hide your guild Insignia so they won't know your part of a legal guild. You have to make sure they think you're evil. This quest will take about a year. Good luck."

We boarded the train and began getting into character. Our new identities were that I was the older brother of Kairi and Nowa. We changed our names as well. I was Steven, Kairi was Michelle, and Nowa was Billy. Once we got that down we started acting like a dark mage would. We terrorized the train passengers.

We hi-jacked the train and made our way to the closest stop to the guild Scarlet Raven. We walked a few miles in the desert until we spotted the large building. We stepped up to the door, took a deep breath, and kicked the door down.

"Where's the master of this guild? We'd like to join. If anyone has a problem with that.. Then they can die."  
"Be careful what you ask for punk. Scarlet Raven doesn't accept just anyone."  
"I told you didn't I? Anyone who gets in my way will die. Dark Blitz!"

The man fell to his knees and collapsed. The other members got in their attack positions while Kairi Teleported behind one of them. With one swift blow she knocked him out. A few members were running toward Nowa, but he just swept them away with his Wind magic.

"Stop! Anyone who defiles my guild must answer to me. Guild Master Roan. State your names. Why are you here?"  
"I'm Steven. This is my sister Michelle and my brother Billy. We'd like to join your guild."  
"So you wanna join our guild yet you attack us? What makes you think that would get you in?"  
"Well maybe you'd like some mages that are strong. Unlike these lackeys. So what do you say? Want some strength at your disposal?"

After the master thought about him for a minute he laughed. He yelled at his members for being so weak. We got accepted into the guild right then. We got our guild symbols placed on our arms. A dark red raven.

Infilitration Success.


End file.
